Piece of Cake
by iwritebadbutdealwithit98
Summary: Already the second semester of University and Marinette STILL hasn't confessed to Adrien. But Valentine's Day is coming up and it's about time she did.
1. The Art of Wooing

Marinette bit her lip. She was older now, more sophisticated. She's known him for five years, there should be no trouble talking like a normal human being. In fact, she'd been doing pretty well the first semester. Normal conversations and a knowledge of exactly which jokes made him laugh had developed over time. Now that, if anything, was a fully equipped girl. So then why wouldn't her heartbeat behave?

After multiple large gulps of water from the bottle in her purse, clutches at her sweater (or checking for loose threads and lint as she liked to call it), three attempts of unlocking her phone to absently rearrange the apps, and a fifth re-appliance of lipgloss, she still felt like she couldn't breathe. Of course, Alya grinning at her from across the table wasn't helping either.

"Alya, please!" Marinette wanted to tug at her hair, but stopped when she remembered she'd mess up her low double buns.

Alya hummed, "So…"

Marinette went for another sip of water and whimpered at the empty container, deciding to allow a last tiny droplet trail its way to her tongue.

"Every year you make the same promise. It's that time again… tomorrow is Valentines' Day-"

" _AAuuuuggh_ ," Marinette put her head on the table and knocked against it a few times.

"This had better be the year-"

" _AAAaaah_ \- bettybotterboughtsomebutterbutshesaidthe-"

"-You ask Adrien out. Mari, no matter how much your perfect recitation of a simple American tongue twister has impressed me in the past it's not gonna help you now. I'm your best friend so I give you the real talk you need," Alya paused to pet the hair of the strange brunette in front of her pretending to sob, "It's time girl, you need to show him what he's been missing. Oh, speak of the devil."

What sounded like a hybrid between a gasp and a choking seagull escaped Marinette as she quickly sat up. Faking an adjustment to the back of her sweater, she stole a glance behind her. There he was, walking towards her and smiling as he looked her dead in the eye. Or at least it looked that way from the distance.

Alya leaned forward and whispered, "Just imagine, you telling him you love him tomorrow over a candlelit dinner. Wouldn't you love to see his face all flushed?"

"Alya, that sounds like you're talking about something entirely different," Nino finally cut in, nudging his elbow into her side.

"Who says I didn't mean it that way?" Alya winked.

Marinette laughed a little too loudly, " _Ssstooopp," But don't stop_.

Just the thought of the beautiful fantasy Alya had painted made Marinette's eyes sparkle and her heart melt. Before anyone could stop her she had gone into full 'heart-eyes mode' and watched every step Adrien made through the crowded food court, failing to notice someone following him.

"Not again… of course she would tag along today. Chloe would never let Adrien walk alone when at any minute someone could ask him out," Alya rolled her eyes.

Nino sighed, "Does she even attend this university?"

"No, of course not. She follows him because she has nothing better to do. Sabrina's in uni as well, Chloe is apparently taking a gap year. God, what a handful she is."

"I know, he _is_ handsome~" Marinette propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm.

"Snap out of it, Shortcake, you're gonna screw yourself again," Nino chuckled.

"Nino! You know she hated when you gave her the 'Strawberry Shortcake' nickname!"

"I know, I thought I'd annoy her out of her dreamland," Nino winced as Marinette swooned, "It didn't work."

"Hey, guys!" Adrien started to take his coat off as he glanced at the open seat next to Marinette.

Before he could take a step closer, Chloe pulled him over to the opposite side of the table, "You didn't tell me the fashion disaster would be here."

Adrien's smile faded, "I didn't need to, Chlo. Besides, you knew she went to this university."

Chloe groaned, "Why do you even go to school with this same old group of idiots. What business do you have in an art school anyway? Aren't you going to take over your father's business?"

Marinette smiled and didn't take her eyes off Adrien for a second, "I thought you were his best friend, _Chlo_ , shouldn't you know he's double majoring in dance and drama?"

"Of course, I knew!" Chloe blushed, "I meant why would he go to _this_ art school. It's so… _cheap_."

Alya laid her hand over her heart, "I know. _Bless_."

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, if you're going to be rude, you should go home. Besides, I'm sure you don't want any of this 'poor people food'."

Nino smiled, "Mmm, _man_ , I'm craving some pizza…"

"Ew, how can you live with yourself? Fine, I'm out of here."

As she turned, Chloe heard Marinette giggle. Adrien was looking at her.

Chloe leaned on the table and glared at Marinette, snarling, "I loathe you, Marinette."

Without missing a beat, and a still steady gaze into Adrien's eyes, "I love you."

Adrien's eyes widened.

Marinette's face dropped, "I said that out loud…"

"You said that out loud!" Alya squealed.

A strained squeak seemed to come from Adrien as his face became redder and redder.

Chloe growled and practically had steam blowing from her ears. Surprisingly, all she could do was storm away.

Nino came around the table and pushed a very dazed Adrien to his seat and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Well, now that the formalities are out of the way. I guess we won't be needing to convince you to go to a Valentines' double date with us tomorrow?"

"Alright, I guess this is our stop," Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and started towards the dorm. She let Marinette continue and she stopped short, turning towards Nino, "Thanks for walking us, you dork."

Nino shared a quick kiss with Alya before giving her hand a squeeze, "You know I couldn't let a beautiful girl walk alone _when at any minute someone could ask her out_. The day before Valentines' and all…"

Alya snorted, "I wouldn't be alone, I'd have Marinette with me."

Nino scratched his chin and pretended to look into the distance in deep thought, "Oh, right. Because _two_ beautiful girls definitely won't get hit on."

"Ah," Alya raised a finger, "Two beautiful girls who look like they're dating. Come on, we both know how good we look together."

Nino shook his head and smiled, not saying another word because she had a point.

Alya took a step towards the door again but turned around again, pointing a finger at Adrien, "Remember what I told you," her eyes shifted between Adrien and the phone in his hand and nodded pointedly.

Adrien nodded back. Alya grinned and scratched his chin, "I'll text you."

Nino raised his hands in protest, "What about me?"

"Oh no, don't worry, you don't need me to text you. You aren't an idiot."

Adrien huffed. Alya stuck her tongue out and wiggled her fingers in the air, "See you."

Alya finally went inside, leaving the two young men stunned.

"What was that about?" Nino wrapped an arm around Adrien and started walking to their dorm.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Adrien sighed.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Among other things, yes."

"I don't see the big deal, you two have been single and confused for five years, doesn't hurt to give her a chance."

Adrien shook his head, "It's not that, not at all. I'd love to out with Marinette… the thing is, no one's ever said that to me. Well, not in a long time anyway."

"What? Oh, you mean when she said she loved you?"

Adrien coughed loudly.

"Yeah, I hear you. You don't know how heavy that word is until you hear it. There are a lot of four-letter words said to be strong, but that one's the strongest."

Adrien turned his head away and looked at his shoulder, watching Nino's hand shift.

"Hey," Nino rubbed Adrien's arm, "what'd you mean by no one ever saying that to you before?"

Adrien shrugged, "That's just it. I literally haven't heard it from anyone."

"Well… I'm sure plenty of fangirls have said it to you."

"You know what I meant. Like, _say it_ , say it. The way fans scream that they love you, it's easy. The same way they _love_ me is the way I love a chocolate croissant."

Nino furrowed his eyebrows, "They sob as they take a bite and you gush all over them? Wow… you have a secret life you aren't telling me about."

Adrien gave him a pathetic look. Nino stopped smiling, "Sorry, not the time. But… I mean you can't really mean _never_ , right?"

"Last time I heard it was from my mom, and well…"

There was silence for a few minutes.

Nino pursed his lips, "You know, that doesn't mean no one feels that way. As much as he pisses me off, I'm sure your dad cares about you-"

"OTP!" someone shouted as soon as Adrien and Nino walked into their dorm lobby, Nino's arm still around Adrien's shoulders.

Nino laughed, "Hey, Lucas!"

Waiting till they were in the elevator and the doors had closed, Nino turned to Adrien again, "I mean, if it makes you feel any better, it's pretty uncommon for _any_ father to say that directly to their son."

Adrien closed his eyes, " _Caring_ is different from loving."

Nino went quiet again. The elevator stopped at their floor, and they walked to their room.

Nino shut the door and caught Adrien's hand before he could walk away, "Hey, well… you deserve to hear it more. I love you, Adrien."

Adrien whimpered. Nino kissed his forehead and brought him into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Adrien snuggled into Nino's chest.

Adrien's phone buzzed in his pocket, "That must be Alya."

"Dude, I'm sorry she's dragging you into her schemes."

Adrien stepped away from Nino and plopped down in the desk chair, "It doesn't bother me, if anything at least I know what to do to make Marinette happy."

"You'll make her happy by being there."

"Well…" Adrien blushed, "I hope so. Oh, she even has a favorite cologne."

"What? Marinette? Why would she have a favorite cologne… she's never been interested in anyone else but you."

Adrien looked up from his phone, "What'd you just say?"

"Ah, sorry, it's not my place to say that. Forget I said anything. What's the cologne anyway?"

"Alya says she's double checking, still typing… _oh_ … I already have that one. It's called Escentric Molecules."

Nino burst into laughter, "Bro… I'm sorry but… that sounds like the pocket protector of colognes."

"I know it sounds dumb - or too smart - but it's actually really special. I've only worn it once…"

"Oh? So you have dated without telling me," Nino crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Adrien rubbed his neck, "Or tried to date anyway. I didn't think it was worth mentioning. Sorry."

Nino tilted his head, "No problem, just messing with you. So, mind if I take a whiff of this famous cologne."

"Sure, but you'll have to wear it to smell it. It's unique because it reacts to you, so only you can smell a particular way," Adrien stood up and started to rummage through his dresser.

Nino squinted, "That means there's no certainty Marinette will still like it on _you_."

Adrien froze, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Relax, I'm still teasing. Man, you really are nervous. Trust me she wouldn't care if you smelled like sewage."

"I DON'T WANT TO SMELL LIKE SEWAGE!"

Nino smacked his forehead.

Adrien grabbed his towel hurried to the door, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Mari…"

Marinette groaned from inside the blanket cocoon she had created.

"Marinette…"

The cocoon shuffled and inched its way along the bed, far away from the annoying call. Marinette tensed as she heard feet treading around the bed followed by silence.

"THERE SHE IS! AH HA _HA_!" Alya tugged the blanket away in one swift movement and revealed her little flower princess. Alya jumped onto the bed and hugged Marinette from behind, "YOU'RE FINALLY GOING ON A DATE WITH ADRIEN TOMORROW AAAAAAHH!"

Marinette danced in Alya's arms, "This can't be real!"

Alya leaned in and rested her cheek against Marinette's, "But it _iiiiiss_ ," she sang, tickling Marinette's stomach, which peeked out from under her pjs.

The two of them calmed down and lied peacefully with wide smiles on their faces.

Alya put her hand on Marinette's hip, "It's finally happening." She turned her head and smirked down at her best friend, "so wanna practice kissing?"

Marinette blushed into her hands, "Alyaaa!"

"I'll show you the basics… or more if you want~"

Marinette giggled, " _Oh_. EEeeek, leggo!"

Alya bit down on Marinette's ear, "How's this? Should I write any of this down to tell Adrien?"

"No- AHAHA- nonono- _hahahaa_!"

"I'll call him now… Adrien? Yeah, your girl likes to be stroked on the thigh, especially under the table in a public restaurant _it really turns her on_."

"PPPPffff, nnoooo," Marinette gasped for air as she tried to stop laughing, "Don't tell him that!"

"Oh? Mlle Dupain-Cheng - or should I say - Mme. Agreste-"

Marinette squealed.

"Would you like to tell me what I _should_ tell Adrien? What do you like? Hmm~"

"Uuuhh… I like… no _love_ … my… _best friend, Alya_!"

"Awww," Alya planted multiple pecks to Marinette's face, "But that won't do, what do you want him to _do_ to you?"

"Mmmm, kiss me?"

"Ugh," Alya pushed away from Marinette, "You're so boring," she reached over and stroked her face, "But pure."

Alya rolled over to her twin bed, which had been pushed up against Marinette's, "Night."

"Goodnight, Alya."

" _Ssslllleeeeepp."_

"Sweet dreams."

"Have sweet dreams about Adrien~"

"I will~"

"..."

"Ok to be honest I might like if one of his famously long showers was with me-"

" _Mari_ , oh my God! _I knew it_."

Nino was the first to be in the meeting spot. After a day of classes _that just couldn't be canceled for love_ , they all had to come on their own. Nino's classes ended a bit sooner, he'd gone to the dorm and gotten ready, and in no time he was all set an hour ahead of time. And after deciding to use the spare time to get some homework done, he instead listened to his playlist while staring at his homework. He had no idea how forty-five minutes could have possibly gone by, but regardless he made his way towards the cafe they had agreed on.

"You're here early."

Nino whipped his head around to find Marinette leaning on the wall next to him, "So are you."

"Well, I thought I was, but you're even earlier than early."

"Couldn't help being early," he grinned, "never could, never will."

"That's sweet of you," Marinette hugged Nino's arm, "I never knew you were the romantic type."

"Ah, no I can't help being early because Alya's always late," Nino winked.

Marinette poked Nino's side, "Somehow I doubt that's all there is to it."

Nino rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Whatever. So… nervous? Excited?"

Marinette wiped her sweaty hands on her coat for the third time in a row, "Ha! How could you tell?"

"Man, you two really are perfect for each other," Nino patted Marinette head, "you'll be fine, he's been looking forward to this."

Marinette pursed her lips, "You don't think I scared him? Throwing 'love' in his face?"

"Ohh no, of course not. Trust me, he took what you said to heart. I think you made him really happy."

Marinette blushed. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea, but making him feel happy felt amazing, it was all she wanted. To love him, and make sure he knew it.

"Hey, you know," Marinette looked him over, "You look really nice."

Nino looked down at himself as though he couldn't remember what he was wearing. He wore a light gray cowl-neck sweater with a dark gray blazer and slim dress pants. He felt it was a comfortable fit between casual and formal.

"Thanks, you too, but what else is new?"

Marinette looked just the right combination of flirty and delicate; a white turtleneck crop top with a black leather jacket, a dusty rose high-waisted skirt, and black heels.

She smiled, "Aw, what a charmer. So… have you ever gone out without your glasses?"

"No-"

"You should try it!" Marinette reached up and snatched Nino's glasses, "Ooohhh myy… look at you. Right when you thought he couldn't get any better, 10/10 upgraded to 20/10!"

"Gee, thanks, I can't see," Nino squinted.

"Meh, love is blind."

"Marinette!"

"I'll just put them in my clutch."

"Give them back…" Nino lunged towards Marinette's coat pocket.

She giggled and twisted out of his reach. Nino grabbed her waist with one hand and reached around with the other, earning him a slap on the wrist.

" _Give it…_ " Nino had a grip on her purse and tried to pull her hand off of it, "Oh, yeah? You wanna play this game? _Shortcake_?"

"Eewwwww," Marinette cringed, but kept her hand firmly in place.

"Hmm, why do you hate being called Shortcake so much? Is it because you hate being called short?"

"I don't know! It's just… weird."

"Would it still be weird if, say, Adrien called you that?"

Marinette flinched, "A-Adrien?"

"Aha!" Nino took his opening and grabbed his glasses back.

"You two are early."

They both looked at Alya, watching in amusement, Adrien just behind her.

Nino smiled. His dimples suddenly challenged by the twinkle in his eyes, perfectly accented by the sunset's reds and yellows. His face was glowing and desperate to be smothered in kisses.

Alya bit her lip and cocked an eyebrow, "Can you even see?"

" _No_ ," Nino frowned at Marinette.

"But doesn't he look great?" Marinette pinched his cheek.

Alya nodded subtly, "Please, I've seen him without his glasses before, among other things."

"Alya, someone might misunderstand!"

"Well, I don't plan to keep that a misunderstanding for long~"

Nino choked for a moment and hastily put his glasses back on.

"So, shall we get going?" Alya offered a hand for Nino to grab.

"Oh, right. Adrien," Nino gestured to Marinette with a sly grin, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "This is your date; Shortcake."

Adrien blinked, "Oh…" he walked up to Marinette after Alya nudged him. Adrien took Marinette's hand and kissed her knuckles, "Hey, Shortcake."

Marinette wheezed, "Ahahaha hi… um… Muffin?"

Adrien winced, "Sorry, was the name weird? Nino said-"

"Anyway, let's go!" Nino waved them over and started walking, "I'm starving."

Adrien looked at Marinette with a lopsided smile and offered his hand. Marinette swallowed visibly, taking his hand with an awkward laugh. They jogged to catch up with their friends, ending up taking the whole sidewalk while walking side by side.

Alya side-eyed Adrien and whispered, "Did you bring her anything?"

Adrien lifted a finger to his smiling lips, "Later."

Outside of the restaurant, Adrien stopped outside the entrance and turned to Marinette. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a folded square of tissue paper.

"Marinette," he unfolded the paper and revealed a flower crown, "I made this for you. I figured I'd get you a bouquet, but I couldn't decide on one. You're the most beautiful flower, _you_ can be the bouquet."

The crown was made with peach, red, light pink, and dark red miniature roses. Adrien stroked Marinette's hair - half up in a woven braid - and gently settled the crown on her head. Marinette smiled shyly and covered her mouth. She couldn't even look up at Adrien now, she was redder than the scarf around his neck.

"Thank you- I mean- no, yes that's what I meant… eheheh," Marinette covered her entire face.

Adrien took hold of her wrist, leaning down to peer into an opening in between her fingers where her eye blinked back at him. Eventually, she let him pull her hands away; he lifted her chin and waited for her to return his gaze.

"I forgot, I never asked… will you be my Valentine, Marinette?"

Marinette bit her lip and smiled down at her toes, "Ye-"

"Look at me, Princess," Adrien chuckled.

Marinette squeaked, looking back into Adrien's eyes, "Y-yes."

"Are we going inside or what?" Alya brought them out of their daze.

Adrien and Marinette giggled nervously, hurrying into the restaurant ahead of Alya and Nino.

"Why do I feel like I just watched a marriage proposal. Although, that last part made me feel like I shouldn't have been watching that," Nino put his arm around Alya and walked her through the doors.

"It practically _was_ a proposal," Alya pretended to dry her tears, "they're growing up so fast."

After following the waiter to their booth, Alya removed her white princess coat, revealing her red, off the shoulder sheath dress. It had a split neck and an asymmetrical hem and hugged her curves perfectly-

Nino coughed, "Uh, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"S-same here!" Marinette rushed alongside Nino.

Alya sat down across from Adrien, "So, you're a lot more romantic than I thought you were."

"Ah, thanks," Adrien glanced over to the restrooms, "but I hope I didn't upset her."

Alya snorted, "Are you kidding? She's over the moon. You were amazing. God, if it were me I'd pull you into the family restroom and jump you right then and there."

"Oh…" Adrien blushed, "Well, you weren't so bad yourself."

Alya cocked an eyebrow.

Adrien leaned forward, "I mean, you didn't even have to say anything… you just slipped out of your coat. You say you'd pull me into the bathroom? I'd race you there."

Alya's jaw dropped in amusement, "Adrien Agreste, are you flirting with me?"

Adrien circled a finger around the rim of his cup of water, "Sorry, people constantly get confused and mistake small talk for flirting. Didn't mean to lead you on."

" _Ha_ ," Alya squinted at him, "smartass."

She kicked him in the shin, then ran the tip of her shoe along his calf, "You're such a sly little shit, you know that?"

Adrien rubbed his leg, "I do now."

"Tch," Alya rolled her eyes.

Nino and Marinette returned together.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Marinette scooted next to Adrien.

Nino looked at the four waters and menus on the table, "Did you guys order yet?"

"Nope, waiter left these a second ago," Adrien lifted the menu and started looking through it.

"Order soon I want to have time after this," Alya passed a menu to Marinette, "I have something planned."

Alya waved goodbye to Adrien and Marinette. They'd agreed to split up and enjoy the Valentines' fair as couples. The problem was, they didn't know where to start. There were karaoke rooms, boat rides, compatibility games, rides, artist booths, clothing and jewelry booths, and all sorts of activities.

"Are photo booths bad reminders to you or…?" Marinette turned to Adrien after looking around.

Adrien laughed, "No, but to be honest, I haven't really been in one."

Marinette raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?" she glanced back at the photo booths, "well…"

"Let's go! If you want?" He squeezed her hand.

Before she could overthink things, Adrien ran and pulled her along into the first booth.

"What kind of pictures do we take?" Adrien pushed a couple euros into the slot and blinked up at the bright screen.

"Whatever we want, just improvise."

The first countdown started and Adrien did the first thing that came to mind; teasing.

He lifted his hand over Marinette's head, palm facing down. She looked up at it and growled. For the next picture, she already had Adrien by the scarf, lowered down to her eye level so she could glare at him.

He stuck out his tongue and licked her nose, she attacked him and he looked genuinely afraid, she tickled him, he tickled her back, he sat on her lap, she pinched his butt and captured the best face she'd ever seen him pull. They continued to make faces and crazy poses - Marinette allowed one anime pose and immediately regretted it - until the last photo. Adrien leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, her smile seemed to glow.

They wandered around aimlessly while talking about the photos. Anyone who walks around like that gets noticed.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle."

Marinette blinked up at the man sticking a small paper in her face.

"Would you like to put your names in for a chance to win a prize? It's free as long as you fill this out," he continued.

"Uhhh," Marinette looked over to Adrien, who had just noticed what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Adrien stepped closer to the sweepstake host.

"I was just telling your girlfriend-"

They both blushed.

"-That it's completely free to enter for a prize, what do you say?"

"Um," Adrien looked at Marinette, who shrugged in response, "I guess it doesn't hurt."

"Of course, not! Excellent, here just fill this out," the host handed them the paper and a pen and waited for them to write their names, phone numbers, and emails.

He walked away with the paper and stood up on the stage upfront, "Ok, everyone! I think it's due time for another draw!"

The crowd cheered.

"Let's see who are next winners are!" The host looked over to the woman who had been entering names into a computer. She lifted an ok sign and a couple of names spun onto the screen.

"I don't believe it, what a lucky couple, Marinette and Adrien - Sandrine, what have they won?"

An animated prize wheel popped up on screen and slowed to a stop. "Three nights at Le Narcisse Blanc spa hotel! Incredible, it must be meant to be! Congratulations."

Adrien and Marinette couldn't hear the applause of the audience, they just stood there, petrified. As they finally looked at each other, they both wondered the same thing; what was Alya going to say?


	2. Cake in the Tub

"Do it," Alya looked dead-serious, her face was straight and her voice was unwavering; she would not back down.

Nino was still laughing himself to tears a few meters away; he had been ordered by Alya to go to a far corner to calm down. Although she had to admit, she was loving this just as much; neither of them minded their date being interrupted for this news.

They had just completed the compatibility game, where they had to complete each task while holding hands. It was no problem, although the two had attracted attention with how competitive Alya was. She was competitive for everything, including Marinette's love life.

"You'd better, this is a rare opportunity and you won't want to come to our dorm tonight," Alya stared Marinette down, smirking as she lingered on her own implications.

Marinette blushed, "Something tells me you meant something much worse than a threat."

"Regardless of what _I_ meant, what exactly is scaring you?" Alya leaned in and whispered, "Are you nervous you won't do it right? _Oh_ \- wait, is it because you're unprepared? Do you need some-"

"NO! No… Alya, it's not about that.. Eheheh. It's just, what if I make him feel uncomfortable. I guess this isn't a nightmare situation to _me_ , but, what about him?" Marinette looked over where Adrien was standing, glaring at a very giggly Nino, "What if he's dreading this? It's a really big step, I don't wanna scare him. He'd be disgusted if he knew the first thought that jumped into my head… _I'm_ disgusted."

"That's chill, girl. It's running through both of your minds, so it's not like you're doing something wrong, ok? Look, he cares about you, I know it. I'm sure he's worried about you, too. And whatever fantasies you've had, it's not like you'd purposefully make him uncomfortable. And he knows that, he trusts you. You trust Adrien, right?"

Marinette nodded, "Hey, why are you insisting so much on this? You don't think this is too much? I could give it to you and Nino, you know."

"Don't worry about us. It still sounds fun, and I want _you_ to have it. You deserve it, and Adrien too. You can relax and enjoy yourselves. You'll spend all that time together, check out the spa… sounds nice. Ooh, you'll share a bed - maybe you'll snuggle! Aww, you two should totally live together."

"I'll admit, I kind of want to stroke his hair while he sleeps," Marinette rested her hands on her blushing cheeks, unable to wipe the grin off her face, "Honestly, I fantasize more about waking up next to him and taking care of him than anything else."

Alya poked Marinette's nose and nodded knowingly. "I think that means something. You know, I really think you were meant for each other. Oh! Among other things... you'll finally see him in his pjs too… maybe he sleeps shirtless… or in his underwear~"

" _God_ , what was it I was worried about again?"

"That's my girl." Alya and Marinette giggled.

Adrien lightly shoved Nino in the shoulder, "Now you're just trying to annoy me. It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Oh, it was. And it is. Dude, this is amazing, _bravo_."

"Somehow, I'm not feeling very supported right now," Adrien crossed his arms.

Nino grabbed Adrien's arm and tugged him down onto his lap, "You're so cute when you're grumpy," he brought Adrien's head down onto his shoulder and stroked his hair, "I don't see what the big deal is. What's a few nights with a sweet girl like Marinette?"

"A girl that told me she _loves_ me, Nino. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"And?" Nino shrugged, making Adrien's head rise and fall, "I told you that."

Adrien twisted his ring, "It's different."

"How? Look, man, I know technically romantic love has a bit of a different direction. But either way, Marinette and I feel the same way about you. Alya too. All I'm saying is, maybe you're focusing too much on the subtext in Marinette's kind of love. At the end of the day, it's just a little extra time with someone you really care about. She didn't say it to scare you, she said it to let you know you can depend on her and that nothing will make her stop loving you. She wants you to feel comfortable and open around her so you can get closer. You two will be fine."

Adrien smiled softly, "I guess you're right. Are you saying you wouldn't mind this situation with Alya?"

"You bet, but I think I'll be spending the night with her anyway…" Nino blushed.

"Ah," Adrien smirked, poking his friend in the chest, "Gross, dude, alright you've convinced me. I'm _definitely_ staying at a hotel tonight."

"Great," Nino started to push Adrien back to his feet, "Alya! He's-"

"Wait!" Adrien pushed back against Nino, "I-I mean…"

"Nope, c'mon…" Nino pushed again.

Adrien resisted by falling limp onto Nino. Nino struggled with Adrien's deadweight before deciding to slide from underneath him and pull on his arms.

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Nino grunted.

"I said that without thinking! I can't go over there and say we should go. I don't want to push Marinette into that sort of thing, a-and Alya's going to-"

Nino huffed and released Adrien, "No one's going to do anything to you and you aren't pushing Marinette, you're just stating your opinion to get things going."

Adrien frowned and stayed put. Nino clicked his tongue and went for the last resort. He bent down and put his hands underneath Adrien's arms and legs, lifting him with ease.

"Holy _shit_ ," Nino shifted his grasp, lightly hefting him up into the air a couple of times, "You're so light!"

Adrien squeezed Nino's biceps, " _You're_ so strong!"

"Of course I am. I followed my New Year's resolution…" Nino started walking towards Alya and Marinette.

Adrien snorted, "You don't get buff in two months."

" _Last year's_. Buff, huh?"

Adrien threw his arms around Nino's neck, "Yeah, and I have to admit, this is pretty hot."

Nino flexed his fingers from under Adrien's knees, "Careful, keep acting like that and I might have to run off with you."

"Hey, not so fast. I believe _I_ made a Lahiffe reservation already," Alya crossed her arms as Nino stopped in front of her. She snickered at his burning face.

Adrien slid out of Nino's grasp, dropping in front of Marinette. Alya winked in their direction.

"And speaking of reservations. What's the plan? Are you guys gonna explore some more of the fair?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty tired-"

"Oh no, I think I've had enough for-"

Adrien and Marinette stopped as they spoke simultaneously. They looked at each other cautiously, then looked away with blushing smiles.

"Ahh," Alya glanced back and forth between the two of them, Nino sharing her knowing look, "You two can't wait to get to the hotel, I see."

"No, it's not-"

"It's just that-"

Adrien and Marinette fell silent again.

"Wow, so _this_ is destructive interference," Nino chuckled.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who nodded in return. They turned to make their escape, silently agreeing not to humor their friends any longer. But they weren't far enough to escape Alya's voice.

"Don't have too much fun! Contraceptives aren't guaranteed, it's a bit early to meet _Emma Agreste_ ~"

Marinette whipped around, "ALYA!"

Adrien coughed loudly to hide his snickering. Marinette stared suspiciously at his coat pocket.

Once they were gone, Alya turned to Nino, "So, where to next?"

Nino offered his arm for Alya to take as they strolled down a row of tables covered in couples merch. Alya rolled her eyes at the booth themed around 'His and Hers' products.

"I hate those things," Alya mumbled as they passed by it, "It's all sexist shit. What if _I_ want the blue one?"

"Do you want the blue one?"

"No, of course not, they're both ugly. But who are they to tell me which one is mine and which one is yours."

"Yeah," Nino ran his knuckles down Alya's cheek, "I already know what's mine."

Alya's eyes twinkled up at Nino. She glanced down and smiled the kind of smile that makes everything else slow down as it replays in your mind. "You've been hanging around Adrien too much."

Nino slid his hand out of Alya's hold and rested it on her shoulder, "Maybe. I do live with him, you know. Can't really help it."

"I didn't say it was a problem," She wrapped her arm around his middle. It wasn't the most efficient way to walk, but they weren't in any rush.

Although they had planned to continue looking around, they weren't quite sure what to do with themselves. All of the merchandise was kitsch, the activities were beginning to look the same, and dammit all they wanted at this point was to kiss each other senseless. An anxious excitement was bubbling inside them. Walking past a display of dresses didn't help.

Nino stared at the red and pink dresses above him. "By the way, I- um… like your dress."

Alya spun in front of him and reached out to hold his hands. She grinned, "What about it?"

"It… really… _flatters_ you?"

"Oh? How so?"

Nino turned his head away and stared at the ground, then looked up at a sign, and to his left. Alya leaned into his field of view, encouraging him to answer.

He forced a laugh, "I'm trying to decide what to say that won't get me slapped."

" _Oooooooh~_ ," She smirked, shimmying her hips, "Do tell! It's alright, speak your mind."

"You know what?" Nino licked his simpering lips, "You're overdressed."

Alya feigned an insulted gasp. " _Overdressed_?! Oh, Nino… are you mad that I'm outshining you?"

"Well, look around. No one looks as good… er… a-as you," Nino cringed as he realized what he'd said.

"Was that supposed to humiliate me?" Alya laughed, " _Ouch,_ Nino, how dare you say such hurtful things to your g-"

"What I meant was that you look out of place," Nino pouted, raising an eyebrow.

"And what do you want me to do about it? _Take it off?_ "

Alya's eyes followed the bob of his Adam's apple as he took a hurried scan over Alya's form. She grinned, "If that's the case, I chose wisely then. I was going for a dress you'd want to rip off of me… I guess this counts."

"I- don't want… I don't want to r-rip it, you know, a perfectly good dress."

Alya yanked down on Nino's collar. "Then help me out of it, very, _very_ slowly."

Nino's eyelids lowered. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alya's, ignoring the enthusiastic woman pointing them to a private room 'for just 5 euros'.

Alya smiled against his touch, "So you _do_ like the dress…"

"I never said I didn't," Nino's eyes glistened and yet clouded at the same time, a new aura forming around him, "I'd just prefer it on my floor."

She bit her lip. "What are we even still doing here?"

Nino nodded, slipping his hand around hers and making a beeline towards the subway.

"Ready?"

Adrien stood up from the bench in the dorm lobby, smiling anxiously upon Marinette's return from her room. They avoided eye-contact for a moment while Marinette pretended to look through her bag.

"Yup, eheheh… looks like I didn't forget anything!"

"Er, good!"

Marinette tried to look as natural as possible. Throwing her gaze everywhere but on Adrien, not only because he was the problem, but because it was kind of frustrating how natural he always managed to appear. They stood briefly in silence, so quiet Marinette could hear herself blink. Adrien was suddenly extremely interested in the pattern on the floor.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Adrien's outburst made Marinette whip back around to him.

"No! I-I mean… you really think so?"

Adrien blinked. "You mean it doesn't bother you?"

"...does it bother _you_?"

"I- only if it bothers you…?"

Marinette shook her head in frustration. "Ok, we're going in circles. I-I… think I'm decided. But I'll let you make the call, if you wanna back out."

Adrien tilted his head. "I take it you're decision is to go?"

"Yeah… I mean, why not? It's a nice hotel, and at least it isn't Chloe's-"

Adrien cringed and nodded with relief.

"-Besides there's no harm. I trust you, Adrien."

Adrien squeaked, trying to hide his blush behind his scarf. Marinette marveled at his expression, she hoped she looked this cute to him when _she_ got flustered.

"I trust you, too, Marinette," his smile faltered, "What?"

She chuckled, "Suddenly I'm really glad I get to see you the rest of the night. I don't want to leave your side."

There was a glimmer in her eyes that suggested she had a much deeper meaning behind her words. Adrien felt his nerves unwind and yet a restlessness build inside him. Before he could stop himself, he was already pulling Marinette into a passionate embrace.

"Marinette… you always know just the right thing to say to me. I don't know why I didn't notice it sooner."

Marinette burrowed her face into his shoulder. "Really? It feels like most of the things I told you were incomprehensible."

Adrien leaned back and held her face, "Even so, now I think I know what you meant."

He took Marinette's silence as a cue to slide his hand into hers, finally walking towards the door. Marinette gave his hand a squeeze before moving her hand up along his sleeve and hugging his arm.

The stroll to the metro was peacefully quiet, aside from planning the best route to the hotel. They relished the comfortable atmosphere without feeling the need to utter a word. There was a sense of sudden closeness and familiarity they couldn't explain but didn't dare question for fear of ruining it. However, they weren't the only one's capable of doing so.

"Well, well… look who's on their way."

"Alya?" Marinette looked like a cat that had been chasing a laser before it vanished into thin air, "you're back early."

"And you two have grown awfully attached while we weren't looking I see," Alya raised an eyebrow at their linked arms.

Marinette glanced down at her arm, snuggly wrapped around Adrien's like a vine. She flinched and started to detach herself before Adrien put his hand over hers to stop her; he had a sort of defiant and persuasive gleam in his eye that convinced her to stay.

Adrien threw Nino a pleading look. He nodded softly in response.

"Alya, weren't we _in a bit of a hurry_?"

"Ah, you're right. Ok, fine… have fun you two!" Alya took Nino's hand again and ran off, unsure if she was chasing him or he was chasing her.

The worst thing they could do at that moment was get hung up on the implications of their friends' behavior, so Adrien and Marinette both did their best to act like nothing happened; they descended the stairs to the metro and silently huddled together on the way to the hotel. Once checked in, they set their bags on the… singular bed, dreading what the other was about to say.

Marinette took a deep breath and decided to break the ice that was reforming. She sat down on the side of the bed and started to remove her shoes.

Adrien walked around to the opposite side to do the same. "You know, you've been more comfortable than I expected you to be. Actually, all day you've been… more open." He stiffened as Marinette shuffled nearer and turned to face her bag; her bare legs stretched out on either side as she looked for a change of clothes.

She took a happy whiff of the air around her, as though the longer she was in this awkward situation the more she relaxed. "Oh, yeah… sorry if I bothered you, I really don't know what got into me. By the way, you smell really nice."

Adrien stumbled a bit as he tried to throw his legs onto the bed as well. He immediately dove into his bag and rummaged for nothing in particular. "R-really? That's g-good, Alya told me you'd like it…"

"She gave you a specific cologne?"

"Uh… yeah?" Adrien set his bag aside, "hey, did you want to explore the hotel a little, or…"

"That's ok, I think we're both too tired, even if it's only ten o'clock. Besides, there seems to be plenty to explore just within this room!" Marinette gestured before them. The two of them looked around the large suite.

Creamy white walls and carpet, black furniture with gold and dusty rose pillows and curtains. The wall in front of them only partially divided the room; it was about the width of the bed and had a flat-screen television mounted just above the faux fireplace. Through the window of the fireplace they could see the black sofa and dark wood coffee table, delicately topped with pink and white flowers. The two windows on the right side of the room gave a teasing view of the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette leaned to the left to peek past the narrow wall-

"Careful!"

Marinette jumped at Adrien's voice, immediately turning to see what her shoulder had bumped. Her hands jumped out in front of her and caught the glass bottle that was tipping over the edge of the nightstand.

"Oh…" Marinette plucked the bottle from the small basket, "how thoughtful… champagne."

"Don't have much of a taste for champagne?"

"It's not that, although it's not like I can lean towards or against it - I've only had a taste out of curiosity… tastes like watered down soda with a kick to me - it's just, I… can't really afford to drink. Especially not something like champagne."

Adrien raised his eyebrows for her to continue.

"Reputation," Marinette rubbed her ear, "I don't want to make a fool of myself and ruin my chances as a big fashion designer. What about you?"

"Ah," Adrien looked down at his hands, "Same here. I haven't actually had any. Either way, even if we didn't have responsibilities… I don't think it's the best decision for our s-situation."

"Right… eheheh," Marinette placed the bottle back in the basket and got up from the bed.

She strolled past the fireplace and opened the door on the far wall, gasping at the black and white, marble bathroom. Even the free shampoos and creams looked high-end; black containers with fancy white lettering that held more than double the shampoo that Marinette knew she would get at a normal hotel. She frowned at the large window that sat on the wall of the bathtub, although she was fascinated by the glass door that kept at least two feet of space from the bathmat.

After sniffing at the nicely wrapped soap bars, Marinette stepped out of the bathroom. "Adrien, did you want to take a bath?"

"Sure, I mean, did y-you want to go first?"

"It's ok, go ahead. I know how much you love showers!" Marinette dared to giggle at Adrien's pout as he approached her with clothing underneath his arm.

"I'll try not to take too long," he mumbled before closing the door behind him.

"Take your time!"

As soon as the water started running, Marinette groaned into her hands and slumped onto the sofa.

Tikki zipped out from the inside of Marinette's jacket. "What's the matter, Marinette? You seemed fine a minute ago!"

"I know! What the heck was wrong with me a minute ago?!"

"Oh, Marinette…"

"It's suddenly dawning on me, I can't share a bed with Adrien!"

Tikki settled herself onto the cozy bunch of flowers, folding her paws as though she were on a talk show. "I thought you went over this already. You trust him and he trusts you!"

"Oh, it's not that, of course I trust him!" Marinette smiled briefly at the thought, "but think of how embarrassing this could be!"

Marinette removed her flower crown and set it around Tikki, proceeding to ruffle her fingers through her hair with a growl. "Tikki, what if I snore?! Well, I mean, Alya has never told me anything… but that makes me more anxious! Actually, Alya snores - but it's kind of cute-"

"See? If you find it cute, there's no reason Adrien shouldn't."

"But that's different! Alya is… _Alya_. She's like… Beyonce or something!"

Tikki shook her head, "I don't understand how you don't seem to get it. That's just it, you really love Alya and think she's amazing, so everything that you would consider embarrassing flaws to yourself is suddenly another detail that makes Alya wonderful. It doesn't matter what your title is, everyone sleeps and everyone has habits," she giggled, "Hippolyta is a good example, she used to wake up cradling her bow in a huge puddle of drool and an impaled rat meters from her bed."

" _Drool_! What if I drool?!"

Tikki smacked herself in the forehead.

"Or-or maybe I'll kick him, or flail around and be all over him and up in his personal space!" Marinette clamped her hand over her mouth, " _Tikki_ … what if I… _pass gas_."

"Marinette-"

"You would know! What are my sleeping habits? Do I drool?! Or move a lot?"

Tikki frowned, "Ehm.."

"Please! It'll help me!"

"You do drool a little, but only sometimes. And you move quite a bit depending on the dream."

Marinette wailed, falling back onto the sofa.

Tikki floated over to Marinette's nose. "None of it matters, it's perfectly normal. Anyhow, what's the point of secretly planning a fantasy wedding with someone who couldn't even handle the way you sleep? You and Alya are fine with each other."

"Maybe you're right," Marinette sat up, "Still, I could use some air."

She stood and walked over to the window. "Come on, Tikki. Don't worry, Adrien won't even notice I was gone."

Adrien turned on the faucet and switched it to the shower. He stood back as warm water came raining down from the ceiling.

"Looks like I was worried for nothing, Plagg," Adrien set his overcoat on the sink and closed the glass door, "Marinette said I smelled nice!"

"I'm telling you," Plagg poked his head out from the inside of the coat, "It's that little bit of camembert smell that lingers on you that did the trick."

Adrien deadpanned, "No, that's exactly what would've made me smell like sewage."

"How dare you? Camembert does not smell like sewage!"

"Ok, fine… dirty dishwater."

Plagg huffed, "It smells heavenly and you know it." He looked Adrien over and watched as he started messing with the locks of the windows, "you're not taking a shower, are you?"

"Nope, this cat needs to cool off."

Chat Noir sat hunched over on the beams of the Eiffel Tower, tapping away on the screen of his civilian phone.

 **ME:** **hey, is everything cool between us?** 10:35 PM

 **Chlo:** **Yeah? why wouldnt it be** 10:40 PM

 **Me:** **The other day you stormed off… I never heard from you and you seemed upset**

 **About mari and me** 10:41 PM

 **Chlo:** **ohh THAT? Ok.**

 **first of all... that was only a day ago 'NEVER heard from You' youre so**

 **dramatic** 10:41 PM

 **and ok, yeah,** **Marinette pissed me off but you realize im not romantically interested**

 **In you right?**

 **its just kind of annoying that now this means i have to spend less time with you and**

 **more time with her. plus shes poor what is this cinderella?** 10:42 PM

 **Me:** **Well, she is a princess :3**? 10:42 PM

 **Chlo:** **geeeezzz GET OUT** 10:43 PM

 **Me:** **And Chlo, you realize I'd never abandon you, right? That's why I checked on you. I'm**

 **glad you're cool with it** 10:44 PM

 **(Chlo is typing…)**

"Hey, Kitty!"

Chat Noir looked up, quickly stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"My Lady~" he smiled, offering his hand to balance her as she sat down.

"What brings the most romantic cat in Paris out here on Valentine's Day?" Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around his bicep as she took a deep breath.

Chat sighed, "Just needed some time alone. The girl I went out with is wonderful but I'm a bit overwhelmed. I feel like I was thrown onto a motorcycle when I barely knew how to walk."

"Do you want me to leave? I'm kind of invading your alone time," though Ladybug showed no signs of moving any time soon.

"No, you don't count as an intruder, Buginette," Chat booped her on the nose, "so what about you? Don't tell me anyone would dare leave you alone on a day like today?"

Ladybug giggled, "And what would you do if that were the case?"

She lifted her sultry gaze and hummed softly. Chat swallowed audibly, "S-sorry, I don't think there would be much I could do. Unless someone rejected you and you need me to personally take care of them," he winked.

"No no, I had a lovely date. I'm right there with you, just needed a-," Ladybug sniffed again, "breath of fresh air."

Chat shivered. "Are you ok, Bug?"

"Why?"

"You look… drowsy."

"I'm just relaxed. I was a bit anxious a minute ago, it's nice to be away from it to… uh…"

"Organize your thoughts?"

"Yeah."

They stared out onto the glowing city lights for a while, wishing they could always feel as natural as this.

Chat lifted his hand and ran his claws through Ladybug's hair. "You know that I think your hair like the twinkling night sky but, what happened to it?"

"My anxiety."

Chat snorted, "Can I fix it for you?"

"Please do, I don't want my boyfriend to think I lost my mind while he wasn't looking," Ladybug sat up and turned for him.

"Even though you just about did?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

Chat redid her braids with swift fingers, his claws just ginger enough to feel soothing.

"I haven't seen you in about a week," Ladybug broke the silence, the realization making her turn her head until her partner scolded her to face forward, "maybe even Hawkmoth had a date."

Chat sneered, "Yeah…"

Once he finished, Ladybug turned to him with a thankful smile. She stopped short as she got a look at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Ladybug opened her mouth to persist but Chat was already getting up. "Actually, I'd better go, I can't stay out long."

"Sure…"

"Night, My Lady! Don't stay out too long," Chat saluted her and leapt away.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo, "Is it really that late? Eleven?! Already?! I'd better go too!"

Chat Noir slid in through the bathroom window, jumping through the running water. After detransforming, he undressed as quickly as he could. In record speed, he scrubbed, lathered, and rinsed until he thought he could pass for someone who's been bathing for roughly thirty minutes.

He turned the faucet off and briefly toweled himself down before throwing on the hotel bathrobe and bursting out of the room. Somehow he looked confused when Marinette squeaked at him.

"What?"

"W-well, it's just I thought you'd have been changed, I was caught off guard."

Adrien looked down at himself. "It's not like I'm naked," he spread his arms shamelessly, "But, fine. I guess I'll just..."

He bent over and lifted his leg into the boxers he was holding, Marinette's eyes widened and darted to the wall. " _Well_ , that's… considerate."

"What's the sarcasm for?" Adrien snarled, his half shrug allowing his sweatpants fell back from under his arm. He reached down to grab them, giving Marinette a grand finale and a behind the scenes full view.

She nearly fell off of the sofa if it hadn't been for her overwhelming concern.

Adrien walked past her and tossed his robe onto a rack, baring his upper body just in time for Marinette to round the corner. She frowned.

He wrenched the sheets from where it was tucked into the bed frame and, he climbed in and turned on his side facing the wall away from Marinette. "Could you turn off the lights? I've had enough of today."

Marinette put her hands on her hips, "Ok, why are you being so cold all of the sudden?"

Adrien barely spared her a glance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Her arms fell back at her sides, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

He heard Marinette groan from behind him before he felt the mattress dip as she climbed onto the bed and kneeled beside him.

"There you go again, you always say that!"

Adrien turned his shoulder over and looked at her fully this time. "No, I don't."

"Yes, and it's never true."

"That's not true either, I'm just _peachy_. And I don't say it that much, not to you anyway."

Marinette paled at his tone.

Adrien's eyes softened guiltily. He turned back over, "You're confusing me with someone else."

"And so are you, you're acting like there's someone else you're used to talking to…" Marinette arched an eyebrow, "and at that while getting dressed or half naked… do you and Chloe get dressed in front of each other or something?"

"No! What?!" Adrien whipped around again.

"Well then who do you talk to so… _freely?_ I guess?"

"Ah, umm… my… stylist? Yeah, for photoshoots…"

"Oh…" Marinette folded her hands, she wanted to say 'you're a bit rude to your stylist then' but she held her tongue. "Well, tell me, please? Just pretend I really am your stylist. Does it help if I pretend to do your hair?"

She ran her fingers through his hair, still damp and dishevelled from the shower. Her soft strokes made him sigh, his shoulders falling loosely.

"I… don't want to ruin your day," Adrien ducked his head, his voice suddenly quiet and vulnerable.

"Adrien, you won't ruin my day," Marinette leaned over to get a glimpse of his face, which was strained and hesitant, "ohh, you people pleaser… actually it's more bothersome that you _won't_ tell me."

He flinched, "I-I'm sorry…"

"No _no_ ," Marinette sighed, shaking her head into the palm of her head, "come on, this is part of trust. I want to help you."

Adrien let her words hang in the air until they disappeared. She didn't get anything from him other than his back and an unbearable silence.

"Ok… I'm gonna go take a shower. Just get some sleep if that's what you want," Marinette slowly picked up her pajamas and toothbrush from the foot of the bed, and wandered over to the bathroom.

Plagg flew from the pocket of Adrien's robe and to the bedside. "I take it I was the one you needed to talk to 'freely'?"

Adrien looked at Plagg with desperate eyes, beads of tears hanging from his lashes.

"Aw, geez," Plagg swiped a paw at the wet streak that had trailed over the bridge of his nose and onto the bed, "your face is all wet."

Plagg came closer and started licking his face clean, only for him to finish in time for another round of tears to come flooding in.

" _I'm scared_ ," Adrien trembled, "I'm scared of talking about it, of thinking about it… you… you're different. You make a joke out of whatever's on my mind and I can just laugh it off and forget it…"

Plagg's ears drooped.

"But Mari, she's going to probe," he barely suppressed a sob, "a-and I won't be able to answer. What's going to happen, Plagg?! Is he watching me? And now I'm here, with her, _she can't know_ , he'll hurt her! It feels like every move I make is wrong. I don't want to know him, I don't want to care about him, I don't want to turn into him! I'm expected to not make mistakes, I'm expected to… to be _ok_. But no one knows, and no one _can_ know. And it hurts! I'm scared, I'm scared, _I'm scared_ , and I HATE it!"

Adrien wheezed as he finally broke and started to bawl.

Plagg sighed, "You really think keeping this bottled up and being anxious is the answer?" He flew back over to the bathrobe, pulling out Adrien's phone from the front pocket.

He dropped it in Adrien's hand, "I think there's a part of the conversation you missed."

 **Chlo:** **Live your life, Adrien** 10:45 PM

Adrien had calmed to occasional sniffles, and was now blinking down at the screen It was less out of confusion and more to clear his vision.

"Do you get it?" Plagg crossed his arms, "obviously there are a lot of things people shouldn't do. But there's nothing _you specifically_ shouldn't do. You're perfectly capable of making good decisions, you're a good kid and you deserve to be happy. So shut up and trust yourself a little."

Adrien snorted at the last message Chloe had added later.

 **Chlo:** **Dumbass** 10:46 PM

"And look," Plagg rested a paw on Adrien's nose, "If you're really unsure sometimes, I'll bite you when you're being stupid."

"Really?" Adrien croaked.

"Yeah, and in that case-" Plagg nipped at Adrien's hand, earning a yelp from him, "talk to your girlfriend you cheeze whiz."

"...Cheez whi-"

"IT'S THE MOST INSULTING THING YOU CAN EVER BE CALLED."

The door to the bathroom clicked open. Marinette arrived at the bedside in a pastel green nightgown… or a really big t-shirt. The short sleeves were pink and purple, on the left side of her chest there was a small yellow pocket with a black kitten poking its head out.

"It's a bit muffled and hard to hear in there, especially with the water running, but I thought I heard you. You sounded upset, are you- _oh_ , I mean… nevermin-"

"No. I'm not ok."

Marinette froze, not sure how to react at the sudden change. She rushed to sit next to Adrien, "No?"

Adrien sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's my father. Lately we've… had some serious differences, and it's really overwhelming how out of control everything is."

Marinette nodded, reaching her hand out to hold Adrien's.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know what to do. The more time goes on it seems my family is falling apart. Before I know it I won't have any left."

"Hey, I may not know what it's like to be in your shoes, and I'm sure there are a lot of things I could never understand, but you are not alone. You still have a family. You said you and your father aren't disagreeing on something, which means it feels like he's not by your side," Marinette paused when Adrien gave her hand a squeeze, "and you don't feel supported. But I'm here for you, and so are Nino and Alya. We'll always be there to support you, because we're your family."

Marinette used her thumb to dry Adrien's eyes, pushing her fingers out to brush his hair out of his face, "That's why I want you to talk to us more."

"I can't tell you everything."

"That's ok. If you just want to vent about how life sucks, we'll be there to remind you why it doesn't," she lifted his palm to her lips and kissed it, "deal?"

Adrien nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She held him back, "Where'd all this come from, anyway? Did I do something? It was so sudden."

"No, of course not," Adrien turned his face towards the curve of her neck, "I just… get lost in thought in the shower, and then I spiral easily. Kind of looks like my shower too…" He leaned back and rested his hands on her lap, they both stiffened. Marinette had her hands on Adrien's naked back, and he had his on her bare legs; both of them had damp, messy hair, and a fresh soapy aroma. They quickly separated and whispered their apologies.

"Ah, right, y-y-you left your clothes in the bathroom, including this t-shirt…" She lifted a rust orange shirt for him to see.

"O-Oh! I forgot, I'm not very used to wearing it to bed," Adrien took it with the rest of his clothes and stuffed it into his bag, hoping she hadn't glimpsed his briefs…or touched them.

"I forgot too, I brought these leggings, eheheheheh."

Adrien frowned down at his shirt, "I honestly don't want to put it on, I'm more comfortable without it."

"... these might get a little stuffy after a while under a blanket…"

"Then let's forget them, it's not as bad as we're making it out to be."

"Easy for you to say," Marinette tugged on the hem of her oversized shirt.

He tried not to let his eyes linger on her thighs for too long, "Right, sorry… do you want me to move? I can sleep on the sofa."

"No, don't…"

Adrien stared at Marinette. "Well… don't worry. I'll keep my distance."

"It's not you I'm worried about…" she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing! Sure, I don't mind- er, goodnight!" She turned away from him and flicked the lights off falling onto her pillow like a brick, struggling to pull the blanket from underneath herself.

He laughed and tugged on the blanket, turning to wrap it over both of them before flipping back over on his side. "Night."

"Wet dreams!"

Adrien nearly choked, a shiver running down his spine.

"SWEET. Sweet dreams…"

"...sweet dreams."

Marinette woke up with a lovely feeling in her chest; and… a lovely feeling _on_ her chest. She blinked in confusion but didn't want to move. She was awfully comfortable and warm, more well rested than usual. That's when more of her senses started to flood in, a small wet spot was touching her stomach.

" _No_." Marinette looked down and nearly screamed.

"I already fed them to the pineapple pizzas," Adrien drawled, "those stupid caterpillars… they betrayed me. Caterpillars are dead to me."

She chuckled. Adrien was wrapped around her waist, his legs intertwined in hers, his face nuzzled into her stomach and drool dripping from his chin.

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and cradled his face, wiping his mouth and chin. Adrien stirred and crooned.

"Shh," she rubbed circles on his back, "so cute…"

He hummed and his eyes fluttered open. "W-wha?"

"Good morning… _Muffin_."

"Ugh," Adrien drowned his face back into the fabric of Marinette's shirt.

"You're the one who called me 'Shortcake'."

"Nino told me that was your nickname!" His eyes twinkled up at her.

"It is. The one I hate."

Adrien whined. "I'm sorry…"

"Pfft, stop apologizing all the time."

"Sor- uhhh… I'll try…. And um, I guess you don't want me to apologize, but I-I told you I'd keep my space and…"

Marinette snickered, "You're fine," she pet his head a couple times, pulling his hair back, "Hmm, even your forehead is cute."

Adrien closed his eyes.

"You need a nickname."

"Well, first, if you can't be called Shortcake, what should your new nickname be?"

"That's up to you~"

Adrien detangled himself from Marinette laid down at eye-level with her. "Then I'll wait to see what you come up with for me."

"Hmm… well Cupcake is-"

"No. Way overused."

"Oh, I see… you're picky then… well, I know what you'd like. You and your anime-"

"Wait-"

" _Kawaii_ …"

"Stop."

"Kawaii-kun~"

"Now you're just being mean…"

Marinette squished his face together until his cheeks puffed out, "Mochi-kun~"

"No…"

She gasped, "Oishi-kun!"

"Please. Have mercy on me."

Marinette tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well… I know a Chinese nickname."

Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"Qin qin."

"I don't know that one."

"It means, 'kiss'."

Adrien bit his lip. Marinette gazed at him, slowly taking his hand pulling herself closer.

His lips parted. "We should, uh… go have breakfast."

"Ah… right."

"This pool is prettier than _me_ ," Marinette blinked down at the lit-up water.

"While I'm glad that we agree that you're pretty, I have to say I disagree on that. You're much prettier, this is nothing."

"Nothing? Look at this whole room…" Marinette marveled at the sight.

"Please, it can hardly compare with your eyes. And that jacuzzi? You're hotter."

She smirked, "You're reminding me of someone…"

"Yeah?" Adrien flicked the plastic bell on her chest, "who?"

"I see, trying to do an impression because of my bathing suit."

Adrien grinned, "So it is what I thought. Did you make it?"

"Of course, it was easy. A simple tankini with a few details…ohh well, it's reversible too," Marinette tugged at the side of her tank top and revealed the green fabric with a pattern of cat faces.

"I have to say, I'm a bit jealous."

"You should be," she lowered herself into the water, sneaking backwards and giggling nervously as Adrien followed closely after.

"What was that?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow, readying his hand to send a tidal wave down on her.

"Y-you shouldn't play in such a sophisticated hotel…"

He ignored her, "Are you implying that you're having an affair, already? Is he better than me?"

Adrien laughed as Marinette tried to escape by swimming through his legs. "Not so fast, Princess," he whispered.

"I think the days are faster here," Adrien closed the door to the suite, walking over to the bed and searching his bag, "I lost my toothbrush."

"Oh, you left it in the shower yesterday. I put it on the sink next to mine."

"Thanks," Adrien strolled over to the bathroom.

"Taking a shower?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Sure!"

Adrien smiled and shut the door. He removed his bathrobe and padded over to the shower, his bathing suit getting a bit of a rinse before he climbed to the window.

"Going out again?" Plagg squinted at his holder.

"Yeah, but it's not because I'm overwhelmed. I wanted to see Ladybug again, tell her about everything and see how her and her boyfriend are doing."

"What you mean is… you want closure."

Adrien looked at his feet.

"Still not over her? After she rejected you for another boy - who is probably the one she's dating now?"

"It's not so much that. I'm not sad, Plagg, Marinette seems perfect for me. It'll just be nice… to see her that way, one more time."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, you're cheesier than me."

Marinette tried her best to keep the belongings from looking out of place as she dug around the bag.

"This is a bad idea."

"Tikki, it'll be quick. I have to find the cologne… it's been driving me up the wall."

"Quite the opposite, actually… you've been oddly calm. Maybe it's reminding you of something?"

Marinette pouted, "It seems familiar, but I obviously haven't smelled it in a while if I don't immediately recognize it. Wait, he said Alya recommended it… I must've told her about it…aHA!"

She lifted the bottle triumphantly, "Escentric Molecules?"

"Ok, Marinette, you've seen it… now Adrien's been in there a while I'm sure he'll be out soon!"

Marinette stuffed it back where it was, "You're right… but, why does that… ring a bell?"

She stood up and paced the room, "That name…"

She pulled out her phone and tapped it into the search engine. "It's scent is specific to the wearer?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if I've smelled it before, it had to be on Adrien… but that doesn't make any sense. He told me he wore it because of Alya, not because he already owned it."

"You never know…"

"Other than recently, when have I been close enough to Adrien to smell his cologne?"

"Pretty often, if you ask me…" Tikki giggled.

Marinette shook her head, "I've never smelled it on Adrien before… I'm sure of it."

"Maybe you walked by him one day and didn't realize the smell was coming from him?"

"That's possible, but I want to know exactly where I remember this from…" Marinette scrunched her eyebrows at the bathroom door, "I thought he'd be out by now. Just how long are his showers?"

"He's thorough."

"I could be just as thorough and be way quicker."

"Oh my," Tikki smiled, "tell him that!"

Marinette blushed, "That's not what I meant!"

She frowned, approaching the door and knocking, "Adrien? Did the shower swallow you?"

After no response Marinette knocked louder, "Hello?!"

Silence.

Marinette's eyes widened, "What's going on? Adrien?! ADRIEN!" her heartbeat started to quicken, "Oh my God, Tikki, what if he fell?!"

"Wouldn't we have heard it?"

"Not from this distance, please, unlock the door!"

Tikki nodded and phased through the door, as soon as it clicked Marinette bursted through.

Her jaw dropped, "Where is he?!" she turned to the door where the toilet was, it was ajar and the lights were off.

"I know I saw him go inside, this-"

The window swung open, and in leapt Chat Noir. He stopped the water and froze when he laid eyes on Marinette.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette took a step closer to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Me? _Oh_ … I-" Chat Noir glanced past Marinette, "I was just, stealing the shampoos!" he made a quick move to snatch up some bottles, "anyways! Gotta run-"

"Get back here!" Marinette pulled on Chat's tail when he jumped onto the edge of the bathtub. He fell back and slipped on a puddle of water, twisting awkwardly and landing face-first onto Marinette's chest. He leaned on her while she pressed up against the glass wall, praying to God it wasn't cracked.

" _Oh_ , we're so sorry!"

Marinette and Chat whipped their heads around to find two maids staring at them. They hurried to their feet, explaining it was no trouble as the maids turned to leave.

Marinette looked back to Chat Noir, "Ok, what were you _really_ doing here? I know you weren't stealing hotel soap. You don't need it, you smell fi-"

She clamped her hand over her mouth, staring up at Chat in a new sort of awe. "The cologne!"

Chat's jaw tightened.

" _Adrien?_ " she mouthed.

He sighed, nodding shamefully.

She slapped him on the arm, "Well, thanks a lot! What was I supposed to think when you weren't here?"

Chat blinked, his frown twisted into a mischievous smile, "What were you doing snooping around while I was taking a shower, Princess?"

She stomped her foot, though fighting a blush. "I'm serious, I was worried. Accidents happen in showers, you know, and you wouldn't answer after being in there for nearly an hour!"

Chat's ears flattened, "I- you're right, that was irresponsible. I just wanted-" his eyes flicked to the side, "UH, ANYWAY, I'D BETTER GO BEFORE ANYONE THINKS YOU'RE CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND."

Marinette made a face. Chat tilted his head towards the door. She looked back in time to see the two maids duck back into hiding. She rolled her eyes, "Alright, see you around Chat Noir."

He climbed the window and saluted, "Until next time, Princess."

Marinette answered the knock on the door. Adrien was panting, a newly supplied bathrobe the only thing warming him after jogging in nothing but swim trunks in the middle of February. Despite the cold, he was grinning oddly.

He lifted a piece of paper from the doorknob and showed it to Marinette with a questioning twinkle in his eye. The letters 'Do Not Disturb' printed in large red font.

She gasped and pointed out the door, "I-it must have been the maids…I-I didn't-"

Adrien rested his thumb on her bottom lip to stop her, she returned his knowing and longing gaze.

Their lips met not a second out of sync. Marinette draped her arms around his shoulders and turned her head to deepen the kiss. Adrien smiled against her teeth, replaced the 'Do Not Disturb' sign onto the door handle, and shut the door.

"There's something I should tell you, Kitty."

Hotel room


End file.
